what hurts the most
by astorthehunter
Summary: the gang goes to a club and mai gets up to sing what happens if madoka gets a video and sends it to naru will he come home or not
1. Chapter 1

ghost hunt what hurt the most

mai was pissed yup the gang was draging her out of her apartment to sing at a club and she was adamned about going she didnt want too but madoka made her go off on a guilt trip since she dint go last time "madoka i dont want to " "i dont care you come last time" "but oh fine lets go"" yaaa" when they arivied madok and yasu were talking in a coner monk and ayako where fighting over who got to go frist jhon and masko sat at a table being the only calm ones in the whole damned club then madoka spoke up "why dosent mai go first" since it was fair or so the bikering old couple thoaght mai went first the dj asked "what song little lady " "what hurts the most by rascal flatts" "ok then" "ican take the rain on the roof of this empty house that dont bother me" littel did mai know that as she was singing madoka was recording her on a cam corder and madoka being mad had a paln a very evil plan anyway back to mai "i can take a few tears now and then and just let them out" "im not afraid to cry every once in a while even thoght going on with you gone still upsets me there are days every now and again i pretend im ok but but thats not what gets me" "what hurts the most was being so close" "and having so much too say and watching you walk away" "and never knowing what colud have been and not seeing that loving you was what i was trying to do" "its hard to deal with the pian of losing you everywhere i go but im doin it" "its hard to force that smile when i see our old and im alone still harder" "getting up getting dressed livin with this regret but i know if i do it over" "i wolud trade give away all the words theat i saved in my heart that i unspoken" "what hurts the most was being so close" "and having so much to say and watching you walk away" "and never knowing what colud have been and not seeing that i loving you is what i was trying to do" and as the instumantal was playing madoka was looked to mai she knew who the song was about for mai he had been gone over elven months coming up on a year and then she herad mai singing again "what hurts the most was being so close" "and having so much to say and watching you walk away" "and never konwing what colud have been and not seeing that loving you is what i was trying to do" "not seeing that loving you is what i was trying to do" the song stoped and mai looked around and it took two seconds and the club was thundering she bowed walked off the stage madokd hid the cam corder and said "mai that was amazeing" "thanks mad but i want to go home now" " thats ok see you tomorrow" "bye" and she walked out of the club

meanwhile in the bloody untined kingdom a narcissistic tea loving jerk was siting at his desk looking at a picture of every one at spr monk standing next to ayako yasu trying to kiss monk masko and john together lin standing on one side of him madoka next to him and mai on narus other side smileing like she won the lotto he missed her and her tea he missed the whole gang but if you asked he wolud flat out lie and say he didnt he wouldnt drink tea or even give off smirks anymore but most of all it hurt he knew she was in love with gene not him and she told him she did love him and for a spilt second he belived her but when he found out about gene in her dreams all hope went out the window and he asked that question "me or gene" why the hell he did he wasnt sure but before he colud answer that question his laptop let him know he had an email he cilcked on it see as it was from madoka(anyone eles have bad feeling or is it just me)the emil read HEY NARU WE MISS YOU AND WE WENT OUT TO NIGHT TO A CLUB I TOOK A VIDEO AND SENT IT TO YOU TAKE A LOOK OH AND I SENT IT TO LIN AS WELL he cilcked on the link and saw mai his mai (hint hint *evil laugh*)singing what hurts the most and since madkoa had been in the back of the room he colud also see all the man eyeing her after the song was done the video stoped and colsed his laptop he called for lin " yes noll" "i think its time we go back to japan" lin tried to concel the silme that was forming on his face he had seen the video and had to admit madoka had out done herself "i'll buy plan ticitks" and wlaked out know this wolud be one intersing week *laughing evily form behin the sceren*


	2. Chapter 2

ghost hunt what hurts the most chapter two

madokas pov

i had just walked in the door coming home form the club and sent the video to naru it had been a hlaf an hour when my phone started going off like an alarm i looked at the caller id and it was lin i answered it "hello this is madoka" "hello madoka you know you've out done your self this time i colud sense his agnger and i was on the floor below his" "well thank yasu for that one he took him cam corder with him said something about black mail" "sounds like him how is everyone" "fine john still john masako gets along with the others now monk and ayako are still fighting well you know how me and yasu are but mai shes been depressed and wont tell me what naru said or did" "how do you know it was noll" "well for sarters you say his name and she looks like she about to cry two she didnt come wish you and him off at the airport and three well he's naru cold and down right scary when he wants to be he did something" "no comment" at this i burst out laughing "my god two words form you and i blow a lung" "anyway i''ll try to find out but no promises" "thanks oh ya how'd he react when he saw the video" "lets just say his office may need a new door and we coming to japan" "oh really thats"...1...2...3...hit me like a house "WHAT REALLY WHEN HOW LONG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO SHES GOING TO KILL ME" " stop yelling we get on the palne at four am and land around elven a week at the lest a year at the most and who's going to kill you" "mai duh" i said as if it were commen knowlage "why" "lin im bring back a man she dose not want to see and he's going to get her to make tea witch she has vowed never to again im diying tomrrow" "calm down anyway i must go pack and get noll to delet that video before the biluding comes down around us" "good luck" "you too" and then i ended the call walked to my room got into my pjs and went to bed

[le time skip]

still mads pov

i woke up and looked at the clock and it was 9:30 i jumped up god damnit i only two anf half hours till they get here i ran around got in shower got dressed had breakfest and by that time its was 10:30 i ran got my keys got in the car and went to the airport i ran up to the gate five minutes later they came out of it "hey lin naru are you ready to go" "yes madoka" "lets go then" we put thier things in the trunk as we were pulling out i slamed the beraks causing naru to slam into the back seat"what the hell madoka" " madoka whats wrong" "i didnt tell the others" "so" said naru "so not only am i going to be killed by mai im going to be killed by the rest of them" "just keep driving" i put my foot on the gas just as we got to spr i got a text from mai

MAI:its wedsday me ayako and masako are at the club with the boys you coming it cant be four hearts without you

MADOKA:ya on my way

"change of plans naru we have to go to the club and meet them there" "why" "well naru if you must know me ayako masako and mai sing on wedsdays so deal with it " "fine" we got to the club i opened the door and ran in got to mai and yelled "im here" "good lets go"and ran to the stage up on it with the other two ayako:hey you ready.

mad:yeah lets sing

if you will be so kind

dj:sure thing and now welcome four hearts singing nver been hurt by demi lavato

mai:i fell pictrue prefect on and off the shelf to broken fame of mind a broken frame of mind

mad:it comes back and huants me

ayako: a bullet undercover it fooled me everytime fooled me everytime

masa:but even if i lose it all i got so much left to give i won't give up no,no

mai:my heart's on the fornt line i'm not afraid

all:i will love you like i've never been hurt run through fire for you like i've never been burned i'm gonna risk like i've never lost gonna give it all i got i will love you i will love like i've never been hurt never been hurt

mai: you set fire to ashes

mad; you fought through the darkness

masa: and brought me back to life you brought me back to life

ayako: so even if i lose it all i got so much left to give i wont give up no,no

mad: my heart's on the front line i'm not afraid

all:i will love you like i've never been hurt run through fire for you like i've never been burned i'm gonna risk like i've never lost gonna give it all i got i will love you i will love like i've never been hurt never been hurt

masa:i will and forever

mad: i will love you like i never

mai: like i never heard goodbye like i never heard a lie

ayako: like i'm falling in to love for the first time yeah

all:i will love you like i've never been hurt run through fire for you like i've never been burned i'm gonna risk like i've never lost gonna give it all i got i will love you i will love like i've never been hurt never been hurt

and with that the song was over the we bowed and came off stage and thats when it happpened mai saw naru all hell borke lose here come's d day


	3. Chapter 3

ghost hunt what hurts the most chapter 3

mai's pov

as i was coming down off the stage i saw him that tea loving narcissistic bastard and you know what i almost lost my shit but before i colud monk spoke up "hey girls you guys where great you want to get something to eat and talk for awhile" "sure lets do that and then the girl with the 'im going to die look on her face can explane why the hell she forgot to tell us she was bringing gusets oh and then we can go dress shoping for her funaral" then all looked to madoka well i glared at her "madoka where do you want to eat your last meal" i asked clamly she then yelled "i told you she was going to kill me lin and i wolud like a burger and fries" "good chocie lets go then" they followed me out of the club i colud feel a pair of eyes burning holes in my back i geuss he wolud staer i chagened in the months he was gone my hair grew and i wore red and black most days but tonight i did not expect to have him back in my life not that i wolud let him in we got to the restrant and i opned the door as soon as i steped in i was greeted bye my friend kogame "hey mai you got the whole gang and two tag alongs whoa hon thats alot of people" "hey kogame yeah i know it is. think you can find a table its madoka's last meal" "goddamnit madoka didnt i tell you not to piss her off you knew this wolud happen and yet you still did something stupid" "i know and hey it was not stupid she just disliked the outcome of what i did" "thanks kogame thats all i needed to know see did do something" i said as we walked our table "no problme mai now can i get you guys some drinks" "i got this" i said "four coke two beer one green tea one earl gray with two tea spoons of honey and no sauger one cream oh and a black coffee" "ok be right back" i turned too everyone only to see jaws hanging "come on guys we go here like three times a month and you get the same thing" monk spoke up "that dosent explane the earl tea and black coffee" i pointed too naru and lin "that tea was the only way shibuya-san ever asked for it and its him he wants tea and as for the coffee its what i got lin-san instead of tea" lin for the first time all night said "wow taniyama-san its a wonder you rember all that its something so small like what a person drinks" "thanks now tell me did i get it right" they all noded then yasu said "mai whos the other beer for monk has one me and naru have tea lin has coffee madoka,masako,ayako and john all have coke so that means" "its for me yasu im only having one and its been a crap day" then kogame came back"here you go" she said handing everyone thier drinks "so madoka what did you do to get his highness to grace us with his presansce" she leaned over and whispered to me and sat back in her seat "madoka"i said clamly "yes my best friend in the whole world" "run now" she was up out of her seat before i stoped speaking "mai are you going arter her" "no im going home see you all tomorrow" and with that i walked out of the restrant and to my apartment when i got in the door i put on my black tank top and red short shorts and went to bed

-time skip-

still mai's pov

i woke up to my alarm clock going off and got out of bed in the shower put on my red jeans white t-shrit and black leather jacket i went to the door and hauled on my shoes dark brown keen high boots grabbed my keys and left running down the street when i got to spr the frist thing i did was make tea with a smile i know i said i was mad but im happy and i was just hoping last night was not a dream onec i was done making tea i went to naru's old office opened the door and there he was in all his narssistic glorey he looked up and saw me his eyes widened a bit as i walked up the desk with the tea behind my back "mai what is it" "my god im suprised you havent asked me for it yet" and placed his tea down in front of him eyes widening yet again "well if you need anything i'll be doing my work and with that i left

naru's pov

i heard her come in but didnt think she'd make me tea so when she came in i was a bit suprized and when she pulled out the tea well i wont say it out loud but i was shocked as she closed the door i just sat there staring at the tea on my desk i had stoped drinking it because no one colud make it taste like mai but her it is on my desk and it took my all not dorwn it all down in one gulp then i heard the door open again and the voice of madoka "hey mai is naru here i have a case for us" "he's in his cave" "thanks" she opened the door and looked scared shitless "my god that girls ploting my death she'd cold to everybody these days anyway i have a case for you

#####time skip########

after she was done explaneing the detials we got up to go and see what the others where doing since they showed up while we were talking as madoka opened the door she was met with a glare from mai funny she'd been smileing this morning "mai tea" "of course shibuya-san" and she walked away with a frown on her face i had to admit that there was something up with her so i flollowed and what do i find mai trying to hold in her laguhingwhile making tea "what's so funny mai" "that look on madoka's face was priceless she looked sacred shitless and the rest of them" "so your messing with madoka and your not mad" "mad hell no im happy"then she looked up and her face went red "oooh nnnaru it's you" "and what are you happy about mai" "iiii" "mai your friends are here something about you being late" "oh shit" she truned off the tea maker and made it and ran out of the room me flollwing behind

mai's pov

thank god that i didnt have to answer that question but of course im late again i put the tea down and grabbed my bag but before i colud leave monk asked "where are you going mai" "um i its oh just fallow me" and ran out the door everyone else at my heels "mai your here" said kogame and aya "im sorry but i had work" "well lets oh your bringing them too" "may as well there going to bumbard me with questions when i get back" then the three girls ran with the spr crew fallowing behind "mai bench" "got it" i jumped over a bench ran around a tree cartwheeled down the street coming to a stop at the park i ran in to the outdoor audatoirum and went backstage "mai i told your friends to find seats"kogame said "thanks" "curtin in five" "goddamnit this is what i get for being late" i chagned my chloeths to my danceing stuff "mai come on the first song is starting" i ran to kogame and aya and stood there the curtin came up the audatoirum was full i saw the spr gang in the back superheroes by the script started to play i ran forward (plase play this song) and held my hands in a heart shape and a boy ran forward as he held his hands in a heart we interlocked our hand like we were fighting he pulled down and went with him then he came back up and let go the same time i didthen the rest of us jumped in and we continued

%%%%%time skip%%%%%%%%

mai's pov

i came out the back door to see spr was there "oh hey guys did you like the show" "yeah mai it was great you were awsome why didnt you tell us sooner" said masako me and her were good friends now "sorry but with work and madoka's suprize"i glaerd at madoka "i just forgot it's been a long week but im guessing we have a case now dont we" "yes we do mai so" "hai hai be on time when do we leave" "tommorw at 6:00am" "well then im going home to pack see you all" i shot one last glaer at madoka and walked off it was going to be a fine week


	4. Chapter 4

dear reader

to those who it may concern i have decided to remove this story and any others i have writen as it has come to my attantion that some feel my writing is well horrable if you liked this story im deeply sorry as i did start writing this for pure fun it seem's that some take this too seriously and have now made me feel as if i should stop complety again i am deeply sorry to those who liked it

from astor


	5. Chapter 5

i am truely shocked when onpened my email last night i had 85+ emails from this site saying how you guys fallowed me and story and the favs and three more comments on my story that made me happy so i have in fact after a long night of thinking that i will continue with this story thanks to all


	6. Chapter 6

ighost hunt chapter 4

mai's pov

i woke up to look at my alarm clock i was UP EARLY YAY ME i got in the shower put on a camo green crop top light wash jeans and combat boots.

grabbbed my bag laptop and phone and walked down the street just as i got to spr my phone went off it was aya.

"yo this is mai"

"mmmmaaaiii hheee bbbrrookkee uuupp wiitthh mmee".

i walked in the door and said "for who"

"a dude"

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS GAY"

then of coruse since everyone was there they looked at me like i was nuts

"well i couldnt see it i mean can you see your boss being gay and all lovey dovey"

i fell to the floor laughing they all stared at me again i was rolling around dying then i put the phone back up to my ear

"no i cant but im sure it wolud be so funny"

"so how was i- oh got to go mai see you later"

"bye aya and good lu-she hung up on me"

i got up off the floor and looked at them "what haven't you ever seen i girl die of laughter" "well we have now" said monk "but what were you laughing at" masako questioned "ayas boyfriend broke up with her for a dude"

"ya we got that from you shouting i knew he was gay"ayako said

"well i did and then she said can you see your boss being all gay and lovey dovey"

ayako,madoka and masako shared a look then burst out laughing naru was glaring at me,john and monk were trying not to laugh and lin well was typing when the girls stoped and we had all calmed down (bar naru who was still glaring)

i asked "so where is this case"

"in a theater called akai taiyo(red sun)"

"oh my god really didnt tell me or any of the others for that matter"

"you know the clinet"

i smirked "know them i run with them you guys are in for one hell of a week." and with that we went out to the cars i got in the van and naru got in next to me i put in my ear buds and truned on about the boy by little mix then we pulled onto the road i looked out the window as naru looked at the case file wait why was he back here i looked up to the front to see madoka and lin i sighed i went into my messages and texted my friend takumi

MAI:hey me and the team are coming to the theater

TAKUMI:cool well we're having a party

MAI:dude dont go there

TAKUMI:ok ok i'll meet you in the parking lot

MAI:bye

now with that done i looked to naru only to find him looking at me he turned away so fast i swear he had wiplash i then realized what song i had on and sang the chours "nobody it was easy its such a shame for us to part nobody said it was easy no one ever said it would be this hard oohh take me back to the start" "nice job mai your getting better" "thanks madoka oh look were here" i saw takumi and copule others i knew i got out of the car after naru and they all ran at me "hey guy's whats up"

"it's friday so we're having a party tonight and you guys can come too"said kogame

"sorry guys i cant i got work and besides when i come to these things takumi trys to get me drunk and did once or twice"

"ok then let's just have a kick back everybody in"aya said

"oh my god yes im in i haven't had a kick back in so long "

"mai i pay you too work not slack off unload the equitement"

"yes sir oh narcissistic one"

"yo takumi where can i put this"

"studio a."

"thanks"

"hey mai whats a kick back" asked yasu

"its like a party but most times it invloes family that haven't seen one another in a long time but we do it sing a-long style"

"oh ya one time we did truth or dare and mai was drunk -takumi's doing by the way-anyway she-"

"aya shut up or you will be alone and dead"

i said walking to base opened the door and put the moniter on the table

"so mai what did happen with that thing aya was talking about"monk asked me

"monk you will end up like aya if this gose on you like living right"

"shuting up now"

"anyway come on lets go set up the camaras"

me and monk left base with five camara's and went to the place's with the most activety the girl's locker room,the dressing room and the bathroom and i knew we we're dealing with a pervert ghost

"hey lin-san is this camara good"

"move it just a bit"he said over the walkie talkie

"ok done" i turned around to see monk was gone i looked but couldn't find him so i walked back to base on my way the air started to get colder like alot colder

"oh crap"

i was about to run when i was pinned up against the wall i struggled to get out of the hold when i heard a voice it was cold and rough "you were wonderful out there on the stage my dear you know i love you" i heard my top rip and i screamed"let me go let me go" i said tear's running down my face i heard running and voice's

"MAI"

"HELP ME"

i heard monk start chanting but before he could finish the frist line the ghost let go i fell into someone's arm's i looked up and saw it was naru he had this look in his eye's anger yet concern,concern naru yeah right "are you ok mai"

he asked taking off his jacket and putting it on my sholder's

"yeah im fine now" i said

"good"

he stood up and offered a hand too me i took it then ayako madoka and masaok ran over to me

"let's get you a new shirt then you can tell us what happened" ayako said

"yeah" i mumbbled still stunned at the tone of voice naru had used i didnt even notice i was stearing at naru

"mai i know im handsome but contraol your self"he said as he turned and walked away

i felt my face heat up "NARU YOU JERK" i spun and went to the rooms we we're given to stay in with madoka,ayako and masako trailing behind me

time skip

when we got back to base my acting friend's,monk and yasu we're pushing in chairs and takumi was setting up the projector lin and naru we're at the moniters

"hey takumi where's haru"

"should be here soon just landed with jame's"

"oh where did they go"

"england to visit famaily well jame's did haru went on vacy with his famaily"

"oh i see"  
"why mai missing your boyfriend"aya said mockingly

"boyfriend mai you never told me"yelled monk

"aya you know damn well that jame's is not my boyfriend"

"why not he's hot,sweet,caring and hot not to mention his acsent and you need a boyfriend it's been almost a year since you talked about any guy and you turn down any that ask you we still don't know why" she said

"i'd like to know the answer to that too" said madoka

before i could answer the door burst open

"dont worry my underling's haru is in the house"

we all turned to see haru and jame's standing in the door way

"ok let's get this party strated"

"whoa whoa whoa what do you guy's do at this kick back thing" monk asked

"oh you'll see"said jame's

"now what we're you talking about before we got here"

"mai love live or lack there of and why she turn's down any guy that ask's her out"

they all turned to me and i knew there was no getting out of it this time cause even naru and lin had turned around to hear my answer

"oh fine the i loved left me we we're never dating but the way he left me was cruel"

there was not a nosie then naru spoke up

"mai tea"

"yeah sure any one else want some" i got a corus of yes's then i got up but when naru got up too i asked "where are you going" "with you im not leting you go on your own" "fine" and so we went for tea

no one's pov

after then left madoka said "i think i know what happened" "what" asked aya "i think i know who left her" "who" asked masako

"naru... look at the fact's mai loved naru but he left and about two hour's before he did him and mai went missing for half an hour"she said

"so she conffesed but naru being an idoit said something and turned her down and just now he knew it was him mai was talking about so he used a lie too get her out of the room and alone"

ayako said then she pulled out a one thuosand yen note and said "end of the day tomorow" "im with ayako" said madoka pulling out her own money then they all put in bet's now it was just to see who was right


	7. Chapter 7

gh.5

im sorry i know its been like five months but dont kill me as i have decided to continue with this story but plaese dont dis the lack of grammer as i am doing this for fun so enjoy

discliamer: i own jack shit

mai's pov

as me and naru walked down the hall we we're silent and man was it akward when we got the kitchen i went to the tea maker as he sat down at the table then he spoke up

"mai what happened when you we're with the ghost"  
"i was just finished setting up a camara and some how lost monk i looked for him but when i didnt find him i started walking back to base when the air got colder and the ghost pinned me up against the wall saying how i was great out on the stage and how he loved me he ripped my shirt and then i screamed that's it"

"hmm" he paused

"mai i want you to stay with me or lin the rest of this case"

"yes naru"

i finshed with the tea and we got up and left to go back to the base

"is it kick back time now" i asked

"yeah how bout we start with truth or dare" said haru with an evil grin

"yes" "ok" "sure we're everyone's anwser "so who's going first"i asked they all looked at me

"remind me to keep my mouth shut next time" anyway i looked to my left madoka oh this is going to be good

"madoka truth or dare"

"umm dare i guess"

i lean over and wihsper in her ear she truned red and said

"mai your a bitch"

"i knew that now go on" she got up walked over to lin and kissed him before coming back over and sitting down next me again

"was that so bad"

"shut up mai" she turned to yasu

"truth or dare"

"truth"

"are you actully in love with monk or what"

"its up to my love" he said winking at monk who moved away from him and said  
'uhh yeah no"

and this went on for half an hour till it got back to me

haru turned to me "well well look what we have here a pretty lady and no where to go"

"whoa there sir you have a boyfriend" "i do?" then a book came flying at harus head

"YES YOU DO YOU JERK" yelled takumi

haru just laughed and rubbed the back of his head where the book hit him "any way mai truth or dare" "dare" "ok umm i want you to sing for us"  
"what song" "umm guy's little help"

"oh i know" yelled kogame she ran over to me and wihsperd in my ear me and her smirked and i said "get me a guitaur"

haru handed me one i started struming aya was claping "dont try to make me stay or ask if i'm ok i dont have the answer dont make me stay the night or ask if im alright i dont have the answer haertache doesnt last forever i'll say im fine midnight anit no time for laguhing when you say goodbye it makes you lips so kissable and kiss unmissable your finger tip so touchable and your eyes irresistible"

I finished the song and sat back down my friends clapped while spr stared at me and i could feel a pair of deep blur pools making holes in my back "well takumi will you get the projector" said haru with an evil smile 'crap I'm dead' I thought once takumi had every thing set up i saw haru pull out a box of tapes

he took one and stuck it in the title came up 'a troupe fails'

I chuckled this was going to be good the first video came on all the boys were dressed as the girls for Halloween and the girls dressed as the guys "hey James who are you" said haru who was behind the camera "cant you tell" he said flipping his wig over his shoulder "I'm mai" the whole room burst out laughing when he tried to walking the heels i bought him the week before and ended up flat on his face the rest of the night continued on like this until i said we should get some sleep we took out the sleeping bags we had in the room (don't ask me why we just did) and got ready for bed hopefully the next day would be better


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys astor here and before you ask no this story is not done it will not be abadoned. I WILL FINISH THIS I AM ADAMNT any way i was actully wondering if anyone was intersted in betaing (is that a word?) for me i need some one to tell me to get off my lazy ass and to bounce ideas off of. I also wanted to thank everyone who had liked and commented on this story. just today i opened up my e-mail to see a like and follow on this story seeing this gives me hope that writing dosent completly bomb any way if you want the beta job just PM me.

thank you -astor

P.S NEW CHAPTER IN THE WORKS!


End file.
